land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Anor Mundus
Anor Mundus (Literally Our World in the old elven) Is the main planet from the setting, It features 7 continents with varied terrain and particular biomes Geography and Planetary information Astronomical Second planet in it's solar system, Mundus is a temperate world, the only in the system able to support life. Two satellites orbit it, Prima and Serune which are silver and copper colored respectively. The rotation of the planet is similar to earth's with days being 25 hours of earth time. Rotation around the sun however is much different with years totaling 270 the world's days. The Planetary inclination is only 18 degrees, making season have much less of an impact (In temperate areas, winter is similar to autumn with light snow fall at it's peak) Large stretches of land possess climates that remains consistent year around. The Imperial Calendar, the most widely used one, is lunar based, on the moon's rotations and illumination, Prima being used as a base for years (Who's cycle is 270days 9hours. Leap years occurs on a irregular basis. Months are determined by the phase of Serune Geography Large seas separates every continent, often requiring weeks or months of travel to reach another. The continent are; *Centros; The seat of power of The Empire, Goblin nations and Home to the Dorethirs also known as High elves *Vorjskan: A frigid northern continent with partial empire presence and Norse stilled City states *Ushas: A strange land, populated with the Orelir, The mad elves as they are called. Ushas is the land of the bizarre, from dreamy to lovecraftian to Surreal. People very cautiously travel these lands. *Kilibanue: Once a tropical land during the early eras of the world. It as since become an inhabitable glacial wasteland, Only the mysterious True Vanirs live there, deep under the ice that covers the land. *Hurekami, Nighly unknown continent, inhabited by several races but dominated by an Feodalic Empire. *Vezn'akor: A true volcanic wasteland, A race of agressive insects live there. Little is known about them. *Atmora: A continent divided into three clusters separated by humongous mountains, the sub lands are The millenial forest home to the Wild Elves, the Kuftnirs. The second land, a scourching desert called Shaytal, is home to a confederacy of small independent nations. The the south of lies the jungles of Welkin Inhabitants - Sentient species The known race of Anor Mundus This only list civilized nations and not hordes, tribes and exotic races. *Humans, Majoritarian race across several continents and nations. They are mostly settled in Centros, Vorjskan, Hurekami and the deserts of Atmora. Humans are no different from standar human beings. *The Vanirs also known as elvenkind; Once a single race, they split into five different subrace after The cataclysm The sub-races are I'Vanirs Orelirs Kuftnirs Dorethirs and the Sorenirs *The Earthens, also called dwarves, much to their dismay. Earthens are underground dwellers, they are named earthens by human and elven scholars, their tongue not having a specific name for their race, simply calling themselves "Our kind" Their sobriquet comes from their skin, which have metallic hues that become more present as they mature. *Gnomes: Distant relatives of the Earthens. Gnomes are inventors, geniuses, emotionally unstable and an energetic kind. They live in most continents, the only exception being Vern'akor and Kilibanue. *Halflings: Very closely related to humans, halflings are shorter than humans with whom they usually inhabit. Altough they often are regarded as lazy and petty for their love of food and comfort. *Goblinoids: Although having only recently having formed a nation, Goblinoids such as Hobgoblins, Orcs and Bugbears, have gotten some reputation and some ports have allowed for trading to begin. Category:Location Category:Geography Category:Anor Mundus